The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to uplink power control in wireless systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code-division multiple access (CDMA), time-division multiple access (TDMA), frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may measure uplink channel conditions of a channel used by a UE based on a sounding reference signal (SRS) transmitted by the UE on the uplink channel. The base station may adjust the transmit power of the UE based on the SRS. In some wireless systems, SRS transmission may only be used for measuring uplink channel conditions. As such, the power-controlled UE may use some common values for power control loops of the SRS and the uplink channel. However, if the UE is capable of using an SRS to measure different kinds of channels or different conditions of an uplink channel, using values for an SRS power loop that are common to a generic uplink channel power loop may not consider factors unique to the different channels or different conditions of the uplink channel. Thus, the power control loops may have incorrect values, which may lead to incorrect power adjustments based on the channel conditions.